Letter From Hogwarts
by Slytherins Seeker
Summary: Letters from and to those that have dies and survived the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. 1 Dear Mum

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/N so I've decided to do a series of letter from Hogwarts, the first one is a good example of what the following 30 or so letters will be like. Many of these letters will involve spoilers or scenes from the later book/movies so if you haven't read the books or seen the movies don't read these letters because they'll possibly spoil everything./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDisclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDear Mum/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTo be Honest I don't know why I'm writing this letter but for some reason I found a quill in my hand and I was thinking of you./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI often find myself thinking about the fact that I'll never know you, I'll never know the food you liked, or the books you liked to read, or your favourite colour and for some reason, a reason unapparent to me that's what gets to me the /All those tiny things that kids know about their parents, I'll never get to know those./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI'll never get to hear you laugh or get to comfort you when you cry, I'll never get your motherly advice or feel your arms wrap around me when I need a /I'll never experience the 'annoying parents stage' and you'll never experience the 'moody teenage son stage'.br /I guess what I'm really trying to say is: I'll never know what it's like to be your son./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBut other times I get to thinking that in our truly unique situation, that doesn't matter all that much. You loved me so unconditionally that you sacrificed yourself and saved me with your love and in the long run that's all I really needed to know, that I was loved, that I was wanted, because for the first 12 years of my life I lived in a house where I was hated, where I was nuisance and all that time I thought no one loved me. But when I went to Hogwarts I found out there was you, you and Dad and for the first time ever I felt special./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI never told you, I never got the chance to tell you how grateful I am for all you sacrificed for me. I owe you my life and I'll spend my life hoping I made you proud./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI love you Mom,/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAlways,/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHarry/em/p 


	2. 2 Dear Fred

**A/N: So I've been busy thinking of different letters to write and the following letter is filled with spoilers, so once again I must warn you not to read it if you haven't read the books or seen the movies.**

**Enjoy!**

Dear Fred.

You were my other half, something I was sure I could never live without.

I watched you die Fred and it was like watching myself die. I try so hard not to be bitter but there's nothing I want more than to get revenge, the war is over and for the first time in a long time the wizarding world is at peace and who would be so cruel as to destroy peace?

I don't want to run the shop without you, we made it together, pranking has always been our thing and our shop was the dream we always shared and it isn't a dream I want to have without you.

I have never felt more alone in this world, because to be honest I am truly broken, I don't know who I am without you. It was always Fred and George, George and Fred and it is the most terrifying feeling to not hear your name before or after mine.

It should have been me Fred; you made us all laugh when times were tough. I never want to laugh again because when I hear my laugh I am expectant of yours chorusing in with my own.

You didn't deserve to die no one had the right to take your life.  
But I will always remind myself that you died to save us and you died fighting.

Love, your twin,  
always,

George.


	3. Dear Moony, Padfoot and Prongs

Dear Moony, Padfoot and Prongs,

It has taken me years to pluck up the courage to write this letter, not because I thought you would hurt me but because I knew it was I that hurt you, but then again I always was a coward.  
I write this letter to apologise, to apologise for betraying you.

All my life I was an outcast. A coward, an idiot but when I came to Hogwarts that all changed you 3 accepted me even though I was a bad and as disloyal as Severus Snape.

That was the first time in my life that I felt I belonged, the first time I was on the winning side and I loved that feeling, I loved the feeling of being one of those people that everyone looked up to, I wanted people to be afraid of me, I asked for this life, I asked for it and you gave it to me out of kindness and I used it against you. I will always remember that, that was the first time I was truly happy.

I owe for those seven years of happiness but instead of thanking you I betrayed you. I knew you were stronger than me and I didn't want to be weak so I gave my hand in killing you.  
I killed my Best friend and his beautiful wife, leaving his son an orphan.  
It was my fault that Severus was in Azkaban; that he was thought of as a Death Eater.  
The worst part of it all was that through everything I never felt true remorse; I have blood on my hands that could never be washed off.

A question I ask myself every day, every night, every second is why I was put in Gryffindor for I do not dwell brave at heart.

I'm sorry.  
You trusted me, you helped me to belong and I will never deserve that.

_Wormtail._


End file.
